


How he was silenced

by Anonymous



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Before anyone says anything about the pokemon character tags Mickey is Red in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A prequel to the existing parts in this series





	How he was silenced

"Charizard use flamethrower!" Mickey commanded adjusting his cap as he and his starter faced down the pokemon that had badly injured his rival Oswald who was usually referred to by his nickname Blue just like he was referred to by his own nickname Red.

"Char!" Charizard roared breathing fire at the other pokemon Mewtwo.

Mewtwo blocks it and roars back before sending a blast that knocked Charizard into the water in the cave.

Mickey gasped "Charizard!" he cried jumping after him the mouse swam down and tried to recall the fire type into his Pokeball but the device began to malfunction due to having taken a hit from a stray attack a few hours prior 'no!' he thought as he began to see the flame on the end of Charizard's tail going out and if it went out Charizard was dead he grabbed the much larger creature and began to try and swim upwards his lungs burning he choked bubbles exploding out his mouth and his throat began to burn.

Charizard looked weakly at his trainer as they began sinking back down and noticed that Mickey was beginning to drown and nuzzled him sadly as they hit the bottom of the lake.

The two lay there as the last few bubbles escape Mickey's mouth and the flames began to die out on Charizard's tail the pokemon held the mouse close as his eyes slipped shut. The flames die out and he went still a few bubbles escaping his snout as he shuddered.

Mewtwo sensed the life leave his opponents and teleported away.

However, another pokemon named Mew floated over sadly before she levitated the two out of the water with psychic and set them down on the cave floor "Mew..." she sighed before she too teleported away.

The two lay there for a few hours before one of Mickey's Pokeballs on his belt wobbled and out of it came Pikachu the electric type shook his head before looking at the two and his eyes widen "Pika!" he shook them desperately trying to get a response tears forming before his cheeks sparked "Pii-kaa-CHU!" he cried shocking them both with a thunderbolt.

Nothing happens.

"Kaa-CHU!" he tries again before letting out a sob and beginning to cry.

They couldn't be dead they just couldn't be...

He didn't notice his tears glowing as they dripped onto Mickey and Charizard.

Pikachu didn't know how long he cried for he just cried as his heart felt like it was breaking into two and being chewed on.

"C-Char..." Charizard groaned as the weakest of flames spluttered to life on the end of his tail.

"Pi?" Pikachu looks at him before crying out and hugging him "Pikachupi!".

"Char" Charizard grumbled before looking at Mickey and tears form in his eyes and drip onto the still unmoving mouse both the electric and fire-flying pokemon cried for their trainer and friend when suddenly...

A dark red glow appeared in Mickey's chest where his heart would be it pulsed before dying down and a weak garbled noise came from him before he coughed up all the water in his lungs before opening red eyes which surprised the two pokemon as his eyes used to be brown "....?" he looked at them.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu nuzzled him.

Mickey smiled and scratched between his ears.

"Kaa..." Pikachu cooed happily.

Mickey chuckled before going to speak only nothing came out "...!".

"Char...?" Charizard says softly nuzzling him.

Mickey smiles and strokes his snout.

He didn't care that he didn't seem to have a voice anymore he was just glad that Charizard was okay.


End file.
